If I'm Soul Eater, You Must Be Maka Albarn
by stephydg
Summary: Even if Soul had everything he wanted, he still felt very alone..that is until he meets Maka.


Hi c: So I've been really hooked on Soul Eater and I ship SoulxMaka so haaaard. I decided to write a fic because why not? It may or may not suck but it usually sucks the first chapter and then it gets good. Give it a chance, aye?

btw this is a high school fic ~

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of course. **

**xxx**

Soul was your typical popular guy. He had many friends, many girlfriends, or one night stands as he recalls, he pretty much had it all. Except..well, he didn't feel like he did. Sure it was nice being known through out the whole school but half of the people hated him, not that Soul cared, oh _no_, he's too cool for that. Even when you're surrounded with people who you've been friends with for most of your life you can still feel lonely, and thats what he felt most of the time. No one knew the real him, they didn't know that he loved piano and listened to jazz to calm himself down when he got compared to his stupid brother, Wes. But of course, Soul would never admit any of these things. He just wasn't the person who let out his emotions; growing up, you realize no one cares about you, not even your_ true_ friends.

"Alright everyone, settle down! Today, we're going to be..dissecting a frog! Yes very original, I know." Stein says, playing with his nail thats on his head. Everyone groans, making a face. No one like dissecting.

"Uhm, hi." A ash blonde girl with pigtails appears in the doorway, catching Soul's attention. She's wearing their schools uniform for girls and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. Her eyes is what he paid attention to more, they were green. Snapping out of his thoughts, he mentally scolded himself. There was no way he would be into her, ever.

"Ah, yes! You must be.."

"Maka. Maka Albarn." She turns to face the class, not wanting to actually introduce herself to them.

"Right right. Go ahead and take a seat to which ever spot is open." he tells her as she sees a desk empty next to a guy who had white hair swept to one side, his face, currently, looking down. He has a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front, around his head is, what to appears to be, a sweatband that has a sticker with his name on and a circular logo. She walks over to her destination. "Mind if I sit here?" she asks softly.

Soul looks up at her, shrugging. "Don't really care."

Maka nods and sits down, placing her notebook down and a pencil case. '_What's his problem anyway?_' she thinks to herself. '_Well, I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to study and be the top student, just how my mama was_.'

Stein claps his hands, showing no emotion on his face. "Now, as I open this cage full of frogs, notice how they act and the environment that I put them in." He goes to uncover the cage that has a big white blanket over it. But before he gets to it, Patty, the giraffe loving girl, frees the frogs and they get out of the cage, jumping all over the place.

"You're free froggies! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!" she laughs, holding her stomach.

"Patty!" Her older sister, Liz, exclaims, slapping herself on the forehead. "Why must I be related to her?" She asks herself but Death the Kid hears her.

"Agreed, you two are far the most asymmetrical things I have ever seen, its disgusting." he muses.

"What did you say?!" Liz puts up her fist right in front of his face, making him sweat drop.

Stein sighs, getting up from his chair. "It appears that they have escaped..thanks to Patty..so if you'll excuse me, I'll go get them." He grabs the cage and heads out the class, and everyone turns to their friends to chat.

Maka scratches her head slightly, turning to Soul, not that she wanted, but she figured it was her only option, "Is class always like this?"

Soul chuckles. "You have no idea." And for some reason, his chuckle made her feel all tingly inside.

As she opens her notebook, about to write stuff down, an annoying voice shouts, "FEAR NOT, YOUR GOD IS HERE."

"Black*Star, will you please quiet down? Everyones staring.." Tsubaki says, knowing that he wouldnt either way.

"I WILL NOT. THEY NEED TO KNOW THAT I, BLACK*STAR, HAVE ARRIVED. AND THEY SHOULD BOW-" he was about to finish his sentence when Soul threw him a spitball right in the face.

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache and its not even 10 AM."

"HOW DARE YOU HIT YOUR GOD!" Black*Star approaches to his desk. Maka curiously looks up to see what was happening.

"I'll do it again if you don't shut the hell up." Soul smirks, showing his sharp teeth.

Black*Star sighs, "Very well. I know you'll be afraid after I kick your ass, I understand." he looks behind him. "Hey! Where did she go?"

Tsubaki sits behind Maka and taps her shoulder gently, "Hi, you must be new."

The ash blonde turns around, giving her a small smile. "Yeah, I am. I'm Maka. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Tsubaki, welcome!"

**xxx**

As lunch got closer, Souls hunger got worse. He just wanted to sit down and eat. Once lunch finally began, he practically ran to get food and then walked coolly to his usual spot. He didn't care if he got glares, or lovey dovey looks from girls, he knew that his popularity will never go down. He began to devour his tray down when his friends sat with him.

"Whoa, you're going to choke." Liz tells him.

"Too 'ood. 'ont 're." he manages to get out while chewing, meaning that he didn't care, the food was too damn good.

Suddenly, Tsubaki shows up with the new girl behind her. What was her name again? Marie? Maggie? Mary? ..Maka! Yeah, that seemed to be right, according to Soul.

"I invited her to sit with us, if thats okay with you guys." She smiles brightly and the group agrees. Soul, on the other hand, actually just shrugged. Was she going to be everywhere? That meant actually..talking to her..and socializing..two things that the coolest guy in school didn't want.

"Maka is it?" Kid asks, "I must say, I admire your presence. See, you're completely symmetrical, therefore we can be friends."

"You're so weird!" Liz sighs, shaking her head. "Thats Kid, I'm Liz-" she points to her sister who's coloring. "Patty. You already know Tsubaki..hm. Soul of course...hey where's Black*Star?"

"He told me he was going to go practice his ninja skills."

Soul laughs loudly, slapping the table. "What an idiot. He can't even be quiet when he's spying on people." Making his group laugh, Maka giggles quietly. She might just in fact like it here.

Throughout the whole lunch period, they got to know their newest member. She fit in quickly. She already hit it off with the girls and Kid didn't mind her. Soul was the problem. He got a weird feeling inside of him when she was near. He didn't know what it was. Maybe he just needed to go to the bathroom? Or maybe he needed to ride on his motorcycle, to clear his mind. Thats probably it. Afterall, how could a flat-chested girl like her excite him? She seemed very boring, but damn was he so wrong.

**xxx**

Was that bad or was that bad? hahaha. I promise it'll get better and exciting. c: Bare with me people! Leave reviews or anything you'd like. xox


End file.
